


Surfer Boys

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Surfer movie tropes, this is so lame sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i saw a thing like "imagine ur otp trying to surf" so here it is michael and luke edition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surfer Boys

     Luke somehow always knows _exactly_ how to get his way. With his big, pretty sky blue eyes looking at you like a puppy it was hard to say no. In the rare occurrence someone managed to tell him no, he'd jut out his bottom lip and make his eyes look more desperate, and that is usually where the person caved in. That is how Michael found himself at the beach, in a wet-suit, drenched head to toe with salty water. He's pretty sure he has seaweed between his sandy toes and that he swallowed approximately 3 gallons of the ocean water when he inevitably fell off the tall board. Sometimes, he thinks, he really hates his boyfriend. Michael would've been so content to stay inside and snuggle Luke until lunchtime, but, like always, Luke got his way. Michael wasn't mad, though. He was a sucker for Luke, he can't blame the taller boy. And plus, Luke is suffering just as much as Michael is. 

     ~~~~

"Baby! Wake up!" Luke said, bouncing on Michael's legs.

"Luke? What-what time is it babe?" Michael replied groggily, not happy with being woken up.

"Almost 10! C'mon babe, get up!" Luke moaned, drawing out the first syllable in 'up'.

  _Hell_ no. 

"It isn't even noon yet Lukey! Let me sleeeep!"

"No, c'mon, wanna try something!"

And, of course, Michael was intrigued. 

"'N what would that be, Lukey boy?" Michael replied, sitting up and wrapping his arms around the younger's hips, kissing his nose gently.

"Knew that'd get you." Luke smiled, leaning down and kissing Michael, tangling his hands in his hair and moving up some.

"Yeah? What d'you wanna try, honey?" the elder boy said, resting his hands on his boy's hips, squeezing gently, hoping it wasn't just his mind going dirty places. 

     Luke just smirked lazily and kissed him again before moving down and kissing his neck and leaving small marks. Michael closes his eyes and smiles, if it is a sex thing, he is absolutely down for it. He loves morning sex. He hears Luke mumble something against his collarbones, followed by a giggle, but it was unintelligible. 

"What?" he asks, tugging slightly on the head of hair sucking marks to his collarbone.

"'Said that I loved you"

     Michael knew that was a lie but he didn't press on it.

"Love you too baby, mm." Michael hummed out, smiling when Luke licked over a nipple. "'Y'gonna blow me? 'S not anything new, honey, 'm still wondering what you wanted to try.."

     Luke just giggled and squeezed Michael's hand with his own, pulling away. 

"Y'want that?" 

"Mmhmm, if you wanna. I wouldn't complain." 

"Well, if i blow you will you promise to do the thing I wanna try?" Luke replies, going down and kissing Michael's hips, blowing a raspberry on his tummy because he's a giant dork. 

"Mmm, yep, promise Lukey." Michael replies, bucking his hips up slightly and tangling his fingers in Luke's messy hair.

     Luke grins triumphantly before pulling off Michael's sweatpants and boxers, flicking his tongue at the top of his cock and looking up at Michael through his lashes. Michael groaned, tightening his hands in Luke's hair slightly. Luke smiled once again, sucking more of Michael's cock into his mouth. Above him, his boyfriend was letting out expletives, bucking up into his mouth gently, trying to control himself. 

"L-Lukey, baby, y'feel so good honey." Michael moaned out with a small giggle.

     Luke made a sound around him and took him deeper into his throat, choking only a little bit. 

"Fuck! Fuck, baby.." 

     He pulled off for a moment, jerking his boyfriend off with a lazy smirk plastered on his face. 

"Y'gonna come?"

"Yeah, 'm so close Lukey."

     With that, Luke went back and licked around his shaft and suckled on the tip, basking in the whiny noises coming out of Michael.

"Babe, please, 'm gonna come, please."

     Who's Luke to say no? He wraps his lips around him, taking him in almost completely. He groaned slightly when Michael pulled his hair oh so nicely and bucked his hips up. Luke relaxed his throat taking Michael in more and squeezing his thigh, signalling he could fuck his mouth if he wanted. Michael let out a pathetic little noise and fucked up desperately into his boyfriend's mouth, holding his head against his pelvis as he comes. Luke swallows what he can, pulling off slowly and kissing Michael's hips and thighs before going up and kissing his mouth. 

     Michael went to flip Luke over to get him off but Luke stopped him, grinning.

"Don't worry about it babe, 's all good."

"Fuck, did you...?"

"No, but only because I willed myself not to get a hard on because," Luke said, drawing out the second half of the word, "I still have to tell you what I wanna try, and you still have to do it because I gave you a mind-blowingly amazing blow job and you agreed if I did just that, you'd try it, and also because you love me."

     Michael rolled his eyes, kissing Luke gently.

"I do love you, dork. Now. Tell me what you wanna try." Michael said, patting his lap so Luke could crawl on. 

"Okay, remember, you said you'd do it." Luke replied, crawling onto Michael's lap.

"Yes, I know, tell me."

"I wanna surf, and you're coming with me, and trying it, and you can't say no." Luke smirked.

     Michael flopped back, groaning and covering his face with his arms. 

"Surfing? Really? Do I have to? Wouldn't you rather try, like, I dunno, bondage or something?"

     Luke starts laughing hard on top of Michael, rubbing his hands on his sides. 

"No, nope, not now at least. Maybe another day, though. Now, get your cute ass up because we have to buy wet-suits and get ready, c'mon. I'll shower with you honey. I loooove youuu!!"

     Michael groans, taking Luke's hand and pulling himself up and into the bathroom to shower, grumbling quietly as Luke laughs.

"Yeah, well, I hate you, and you owe me like, 90 blow jobs now." 

"Deal, c'mon now, naked. Need to shower."

 

~~

     Shopping for wet-suits was horrendous. Luke managed to find the right size after only a few sizes, but Michael, well. The first time it fit well everywhere except his legs, they were too short, and when he showed Luke, Luke started laughing ridiculously. The next few were average, short in places, too long in others, too tight. Then, when he finally found one he thought fit great, he noticed how tight it was around his dick and groaned loudly. Luke knocked on the door to be let in, and when allowed, his eyes immediately fell to that area. Michael lovingly smacked his arm, muttering a "shut up" when Luke pulled his bottom lip into his mouth. Luke just grinned and slapped his ass, whispering to Michael that he liked it, making Michael roll his eyes and blush. 

     An hour later, the boys were finally on the way to the beach. Luke was able to change into his wet-suit in the bathrooms in the store, and Michael spent a good portion of the ride getting into his in the backseat of the car, flailing limbs and groans and laughing when his foot hit the back of Luke's head as he was driving. At a stop light Luke turned around to make sure his boyfriend was still breathing and was met with Michael trying to zip the zipper up on the front, applauding him for getting so far by rubbing his knee softly. 

     As they arrived at the beach, Michael's tummy fluttered in anxiousness. He reached over the console and held Luke's hand tightly, trying to calm his nerves.

"Baby? Are you okay?" Luke asks worriedly, turning to face him. 

"Mhmm, I'll be fine, eyes on the road honey."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, 'm just a bit nervous is all. Not necessarily all for the surfing, either. Just. I dunno. Guess I'm worried more about you than anything, not that I don't have faith that in no time you'll be a hot surfer boy, mainly just me being me. Existential dread kicking in, y'know. Don't want you getting hurt, s'all. Love you. I dunno. Am I being stupid?"

     Luke parks the car, turning completely to Michael.

"No, 'course not babe. 'S really sweet, honestly. But don't worry, okay? I promise I'll be safe, okay? I don't want this to be a bad time for you hon, just," Luke reaches over and picks up Michael's hand, kissing his knuckles gently, "-just don't worry. Relax, Mikey. I'm gonna fall on my ass and look like a drowning whale for probably the whole day, but I won't actually drown. Promise. I know how to swim, remember, we both grew up basically on the beach. It's all gonna be fine, honey, promise." 

"Okay. Please don't drown, you know I can't cook for shit and I can't sleep without you. I love you."

"Love you too, Mikey. C'mon, gotta rent the boards."

     They leave the car, hand in hand, then stopping midway because Luke realizes he left his wallet in the car, so he runs back to get it and nearly falls because his damn flip flops bent underneath him, sending him into a state of his life flashing before his eyes and Michael into spiraling giggles, asking if Luke is okay in the midst of them. When Luke returns, he holds Michael's outstretched hand, swinging their hands between them as they walk. They rent the surfboards and get at it, both immediately falling into the water. They reappear and laugh their asses off, climbing back on the boards and paddling forward into a wave. They manage to last a little longer, not long by any means, Luke lasting just a few seconds longer than Michael. 

     After a few hours, they both have the hang of it, but one wave sends both of them crashing into defeat. Michael floated up first, frantically looking for Luke in worry and screeching when Luke headbutts into him underwater. 

"You asshole! I thought you died!"

"Nope, just fucking with you." Luke says, pressing his lips to Michael's gently. 

"Hate you" Michael mumbles against his lips, eyes still shut.

"Nah, y'don't."

"I know." 

     Luke gets back on the board to conquer another wave and he looks over to see Michael doing the same, grinning triumphantly. He motions for Michael to join him and Michael does, rolling his eyes at his boy. Another big wave knocks them both off, both resurfacing after. When Luke looks over to Michael, he just laughs and swims over, dragging his board. Michael shuts his eyes and rests his head on the board from his laying down position.

"You good Mikey?"

"No. I'm dead. This is the end. I'm basically a living aquarium, Luke let's get fish, I've swallowed so much water they can live in me." 

     Luke smiles fondly, kissing his boyfriend's soggy hair.

"You won't let my dick in you but you'll allow a bunch of fish?"

"I mean. It isn't that I  _won't_ let your dick in me, it's just that you love  _my_ dick in  _you_ too much."

"You have me there. Y'wanna go back on shore honey?" Luke asks, rubbing Michael's back.

"Mm, don't be mad please."

"'M not, babe. Go rest and watch me live the true 1960's Hollywood surfer babe trope that you love so much." 

     Michael giggles and opens his eyes, giving Luke a big, toothy smile.

"I really hate you, y'know. I expect to be thoroughly impressed now, Hemmings. Go be my Hollywood surfer babe, you loser. Give me a kiss first"

     Luke kisses Michael gently, brushing his wet fringe from his seaweed green eyes. 

"Go. I'm gonna make you have 90 boners."

     Michael laughs loudly at his dork of a boyfriend, kissing him quickly again before swimming off. He returned his surfboard, then spread a towel on the sand to watch him surf. A while passes where Luke  _didn't_ fall off the board and Michael was indeed thoroughly impressed. When Luke came to shore he spotted Michael, holding up a finger to say 'hold on', flashing a toothy smile and straightened his slightly slouched frame. Michael held on, waiting for whatever lame thing Luke was about to do. He started laughing as hard as ever when Luke puffed out his scrawny chest and flexed his non-muscular arms, giving Michael a 'heartthrob' smirk and finger guns as if he was the hunky surfer boy from the movies. Luke returned the board then ran over to Michael in what he assumed was supposed to look like Baywatch but ended up really dorky but endearing. When he arrived, he crouched down and held Michael'ls hands in his own, looking directly into his eyes and singing one of the songs from a lame surfer movie Michael adored, from the scene where the girl character fell madly in love with the surfer boy.

"Oh, surfer boy, whatever shall I do? There's an overused evil scientist trope scheming a machine that will do some sort of catastrophic damage to the beach!" Michael says in a high pitched voice, imitating the girls in the movies, slipping up at the end with a giggle.

"Don't worry, nice, pretty, stereotypically beautiful beach bod girl! I am here, with absolutely no brains at all, to save the day! Come, take my hand! Let's go to the evil scientist and I'll say I saved the world at the end, even though all I did was press the doorbell!" Luke replies in a deep, over exaggerated man's voice. 

     Michael curls into Luke, laughing and gasping for air desperately. 

"Fuck, I love you Lukey. Thanks for today." he says, leaning up for a kiss.

"Love you too, my damsel in distress. C'mon, let's go home." Luke replies, pulling Michael up and gathering their things, returning to the car. 


End file.
